deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AgentHoxton/AgentHoxton's OCs - OC Test Results and Brief Introductions
'-NOTE: This is a continuous blog page and will be updated with other characters if I wish to place them into the What-If? Death Battle circuit. This will contain the scores of the OCs featured on this page as per the test devised by Windindi and a basic overview of the character.-' Eden (Passed and approved) Test Score: 22 (Windindi's test) / 26 (Para's test) Introduction: Eden is the son of Arlia, the Arlian Goddess of Love and the Main Goddess. He is an angel, made apparent by the wings either side of his head. He was loved and respected by the Arlian Goddesses, but life suddenly took a turn for the worst when news came in that Emperor Harlis - an alien warlord hell-bent on claiming home planets and their energy resources - was on his way to Arlion, the latest of the Goddess' planets of inhabited life. With only a month before his arrival, Eden had to be trained to be able to defend Arlion from Emperor Harlis' wrath. Reference page Emperor Harlis (Passed and approved) Test score: 17 (Windindi's test) / 11 (Para's test) Introduction: A member of the alien race, the Xenopods, Emperor Harlis lost the woman he loved at the age of 44. She told Harlis that the universe would be a better place with him in control, and told him that he should begin his conquest as her dying wish. Harlis took up her wishes, conquering multiple galaxies worth of planets with varying degrees of success. With a galactic empire already in his hands, Harlis has set his sights on Arlion as the next in line for his control, which Eden has to stop. Reference page Watchman (Voting in progress) Test score: 14 (Para's test) Introduction: A spirit that has existed since the dawn of creation, so-called Tyler Thanatos was discovered 300 million years ago by The Beyond, and was subsequently appointed as a Watchman - a spirit made to keep spiritual balance within the world. After failure to protect a city he was commanded to protect - his own home city, to be exact - he left The Beyond's rule and became the ruler of the Corruption Zone, bidding to rid the world of Darkness-B, the same type of Darkness that destroyed the city he failed to protect. He uses his spiritual connections to wander the world and keep track of two types of darkness: Darkness-A, an external source of darkness, and Darkness-B, a self-inflicted source of darkness which Thanatos wishes to remove from the lands entirely, trapping the souls of those consumed by Darkness-B in the Corruption Zone, to remain trapped for as long as he sees fit. *Name: Tyler Thanatos (real name unknown) *Aliases: Watchman, The Watchman, The Dark Judge, Spirit Of Darkness *Age: Immemorial *Height: 5'8" / 177 cm *Weight: Unknown *Phantom of the Corruption Zone *Ex-servant of The Beyond *Does not side with Eden nor with Harlis, instead choosing his own path *Does not like getting kissed Works off of two types of Darkness: *Darkness-A: Externally-inflicted darkness to the victim (e.g. bullying, abuse, etc). Watchman considers possession of this Darkness type bad, but not to the degree to call someone irredeemable or to be affected by Watchman's abilities. *Darkness-B: Self-inflicted darkness on the subject (e.g. sin, murder, crime, etc). Watchman considers possession of this Darkness type intolerable, and as such seeks to destroy it. His abilities are centred around targetting this type of Darkness and banishing it to the Corruption Zone. Abilities *'Levitation' **Can levitate for as long as he sees fit **Limited air movement *'Soul Detection' **Detection range: 100 feet **Can detect the souls of a person, so long as they are within range *'Soul Read' **Analyses the person's soul, including events and types of Darkness within the soul **Requires sight of target as well as Watchman removing his mask in order to work *'Spirit Blast' **Single-handed blast of spiritual energy from either hand **Can take the forms of fists, shotgun-like blasts, rockets and shockwaves **Cannot fire two at once *'Soul Purge' **Targets a person's soul **Only banishes the soul of a person infested with Darkness-B to the Corruption Zone **Those who are pure of heart or of Darkness-A are not affected *'Soul Wave' **Spiritual energy sent off in a large dome-like shockwave **Can destroy several lesser spirits at once with this maneuver **A Soul Wave can charge up once every 10 minutes *'Dark Portal' **Creates a portal to the Corruption Zone **Can take a living mortal to the Corruption Zone if needs be **Corruption Zone weakens those of Darkness-B-infested souls *'Soul Warp' **Short-range teleportation *'Soul Grapple' **Range: 100 meters **Fires a spiritual grappling hook from either one of his wrists **Targets and homes in on a person's soul **If no targets are nearby, goes straight forward **Can also be used as a means of recovery in times of need Weapons & Tools *'Hook Ring' **Attaches to his middle finger **Used mainly for slicing, not stabbing *'Staff' **Simple staff of rusted metal **Sometimes used for balancing himself *'Lantern Of Guidance' **Guides his movements **Can sometimes be used as a means of blinding light if needed *'Dark Smoke Bombs' **Used as a defensive move rather than an offensive move **Only Watchmen can see through the smoke emitted by the bombs *'Truth Watch' **Detection radius: 2 feet **Acts as a simple lie detector **Watch hands move to the 12 o'clock position if the truth is being told **Watch hands move to the 6 o'clock position if a lie is being told **Watch hands move to either the 3 o'clock or the 9 o'clock position if no answer can be determined Feats and Faults: *+Unprecedented amount of combat experience *+Defeated Kyrian, Juan and Conquest in combat *+Caught one of Juan's arrows while he was completely blinded *+Fought Black Baron to a standstill *+Levelled several buildings with a single Soul Wave *+Has banished billions of Darkness-B-infested souls to the Corruption Zone *+Can weaken low-level Darkness-B-infested souls with his presence alone *-Physically blind, and relies on Soul Detection or the Lantern of Guidance to see where he is going *-Never managed to find the criminals who destroyed his home city *-Gains no physical advantages in the Corruption Zone *-If he is killed, he will be sent back to the Corruption Zone, unable to rejoin the phyiscal world for upwards of a year *-Does not do as well in daylight as he does in darkness (though artificial lights do not affect him) *-Defeated by Eden after a failed Soul Purge *-Devoid of most emotions *-Those of pure heart or Darkness-A cannot be affected by some of Watchman's attacks, like the Soul Purge Would you like to see Watchman be introduced into the Death Battle Fanon circuit? Yes No Category:Blog posts